The present invention relates to a plant for friction stir welding, comprising a welding probe, a drive unit driving the welding probe, a work table supporting the workpiece or workpieces to be welded, and at least one clamping means for clamping the workpieces to one another and/or to the work table or the workpiece to the work table, respectively, during the welding operation.